Pecado sin consecuencia
by NekoLucchini
Summary: Son compañeros eternos, unidos por los pecados.


*Una minina salvaje aparece* Hola, mis prrrrrrrrreciosos, les traigo esta historia de un comic – poema, llamado Lenore, a esta niña yo la amo, es cruel directa y hasta algo inocente ya que siempre mata por accidente, bueno no tengo mucho que decir solo que espero que lo disfruten y lo demás como siempre lo diré al final

Advertencia: LEMON/LIME/LIMONADA (como os guste llamarlo yo ya advertí) y lenguaje vulgar.

**_Pecado sin consecuencia _**

* * *

En mitad de una noche tan oscura, tanto que el mismo color sentía envidia, se encontraba un vampiro inconsciente, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí o cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquel lago donde la luna reflejaba su esplendor sin temor alguno.

El vampiro que había perdido la consciencia ya que llevaba mucho sin consumir ni una mísera gota de sangre, despertaba de su estado encontrándose visiblemente desorientado, le tomo poco tiempo acostumbrarse a la oscuridad se levanto como pudo, limpiando de manera casi automática su traje y cabello que con los años no había perdido ni una pizca de brillo y oscuridad, el único cambio que se notaba era un largo hasta los hombros que le daba el toque de un joven misterioso, lo cual no era nada malo a la hora de seducir a las damiselas que se convertirían en su alimento.

¿Qué ha pasado? – dice sacudiendo un poco mas su saco y mirando el lago deslumbrándose por la belleza de este – Este lugar… -Los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su memoria casi de manera inmediata, de manera dolorosa.

Comenzó a caminar buscando indicios de lo que sea que lo haya traído aquí, pero no encontraba nada, ni un indicio, ni una pista, absolutamente nada, el estar en ese lugar le hacía mal, no quería estar allí, no entendía que hacia allí.

El después de su traumática vida de muñeco prometió no volver a ese lugar, no volver a verla a _**ella**_… Sobre todo a ella, se revolvió el cabello molesto dispuesto a salir de allí lo más rápido que pudiera, solo que no contaba escuchar, o sentir la presencia de alguien y menos a estas horas, donde lo más próximo era una muerte dolorosa y estúpida, pero a ella seguro no le importaba que tenia ella que perder, pues absolutamente nada.

"_**Little bunny Foo Foo**_

_**Went hopping through the forest**_

_**Scooping up the field mice**_

_**And **__**bashing**__** them on the head"**_

Esa canción lo petrifico por completo, si él pudiera respirar de seguro hubiera perdido el aliento, si sus piernas temblaran se hubiera desvanecido en el acto, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué? De espaldas al claro sintió la presencia de ella no muy lejana a el, la niña pareció no notar su presencia y el por dentro le molestaba pero solo un poco ¿Tan insignificante era para ella?

¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte como idiota viendo el árbol Ragamuffin? –dijo ella sin darle importancia, tan fría como siempre era muy raro pensar que era una mocosa.

Tu vocabulario solo ha empeorado desde que me fui –se voltea cabizbaja tratando de no mirarla, no podía volverla a ver y no quedarse embobado detallándola de pies a cabeza-

Nunca tuve a nadie que me dijera como hablar –dice alzando los hombros restándole importancia- Así que puedo hablar como me de la real y puta gana ¿Entendido Señor? –No se atrevía a verla, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo, lo sentía, la conocía mejor que a nadie.

Se nota que no has cambiado en nada Le... –y sucedió, la miro perdiéndose totalmente, pero no solo por su belleza, la cual nunca se iría ya que ella tenía _la eterna belleza de la muerte _si no por el hecho de que su cuerpo había cambiado, ya no parecía tener 10 si no todo lo contrario, parecía tener 19 y se quedaba corto - ¿Qué has hecho? –Un silencio se hizo presente, pero no fue incomodo, solo era… un poco, tenso.

¡¿Qué has hecho?! –Se acerca tomándola de los brazos ejerciendo un poco de presión, ella no hace ademan de molestia alguna, nunca lo hace solo te mira con los ojos brillantes y con una ligera sonrisa tan ligera que apenas es perceptible.

¿Ya no te gusto? – Bajo la mirada por un leve segundo ocultando su melancolía no quería que él la viera así, no después de lo que tuvo que hacer para verle de nuevo, levanto el rostro y sonrió de manera algo macabra mirándolo a los ojos – No me digas que ahora no gustas de mi porque no parezco de 10, no sabía que eras pedófilo y te gustara cogerte a las nenas pequeñas – dijo lo ultimo saboreando cada palabra y disfrutando el poema en el rostro del vampiro, no podía creer lo que la niña decía, ¿Qué estaba pasando? _Esta no era Lenore, esta no era __**SU**__ Lenore_.

No sé de que hablas, nunca me gustaste, era solo tu protector eso era todo mocosa –mentía, pero tenía sus motivos, oh y vaya que los tenia, Lenore no lo entendería nunca, ya que ella igual que él estaba condenada a una vida de pecado, pero lo de él era diferente, asesinaba por placer, tenia sexo sin control, su vida era el pecado mismo y no arrastraría a Lenore con él, no de nuevo, no dejaría que la volvieran a llevar al infierno si él podía impedirlo.

Lo repetiré una última vez –dijo acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la joven - ¿Qué has hecho? – cada palabra salió de manera pausada ya que sentía que si no lo hacía gritaría, y no quería hacerlo, quería entender, el porqué lo hizo… Acaso… No, no eso no puede ser.

Lo miro a los ojos y suspiro, separando su brazos de ella abrazándose a si misma casi en el acto – hice un trato con Kimora – el vampiro hizo ademan de hablar pero ella le corto de inmediato – Si ella cumplía dos de mis deseos le daría lo que ella siempre quiso – lo ultimo lo dijo con la voz tan baja que cualquiera pensaría que rompería a llorar pero no él, el sabia que ella no lloraba, jamás.

Lenore… -trato de acercarse a ella de nuevo, al acercarse ella se alejo mirándolo con furia.

¿Por qué te fuiste? –Se volvió a abrazar a sí misma- Sabias que no tenía a nadie, sabias que éramos tu y yo contra el mundo, maldita sea **¡NO TENIA A NADIE MAS QUE A TI! **–El grito calo en lo más profundo del ser contrario, no tenia palabras, no podía decir nada, no había nada que pudiera decir.

Cuando se rompió el hechizo pensé que todo iría a mejor, podríamos tener una eternidad, pero no **¡TU TE FUISTE CON LA PRIMERA PUTA QUE ENCONTRASTE!** – si no fuera porque el sabia que ella no podía llorar, estaba seguro de que si pudiera en este mismo segundo lo estuviera haciendo ¿Cuándo daño le había causado?, nunca se lo había imaginado, Lenore continuaba gritándole sin parar ni un momento hasta que el no pudo mas, mando todo su auto-control a la mismísima mierda y la tomo por el cuello, ella sorprendida lo miro con furia profunda grabada por todo su iris, pero a él le importo poco tomando su labios por sorpresa en un beso furtivo.

_No fue romántico, no fue tierno, fue un beso salvaje lleno de mordidas y sangre_, y aun así ninguno de los dos podía parar, Lenore enrollo sus brazos en el cuello del mayor pegando sus cuerpos de manera descarada, a el no le importo solo coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella mordiendo sus labios una vez más, el beso se les estaba quedando corto, necesitaban más, tendrían más, no importaba lo que costara, tenían el infierno asegurado, ¿Qué mas podrían perder?

Ragamuffin bajo por su cuello maltratando la piel de la chica, su piel nívea lo único que hacía era relucir con el brillo de la luna en ella, el tacto de su lengua con esa piel era algo exquisito, el estar muerta no era impedimento para ella, nunca lo había sido, el vampiro mordió sin temor el cuello de la chica escuchando un gemido sonoro por parte de ella, ya la había marcado, ya no había marcha atrás, ahora ella seria de él, para siempre, compartirían el infierno, eso era seguro.

Pego a Lenore contra el árbol más cercano encontró haciéndolo crujir, la fuerza y la adrenalina que estaban experimentando no era común, sabía que estaba siendo brusco, hasta un poco animal se podría decir, pero los gemidos de la chica, los movimientos, ¿Dónde los había aprendido?, poco le importaba ya lo averiguaría después.

Las manos de ella se fueron paseando por su espalda y pecho enterrando su uñas por encima de la ropa, se escucho un el rasgar de una tela, atrayendo la atención del vampiro, el cual miro sorprendido, la ropa en su pecho, la moco…La chica se las había arreglado para quitarle la camisa a golpes –tu delicadeza sigue intacta Lenore –la toma por las piernas haciendo que las enrolle en su cadera haciendo que la fricción entre ambas entrepiernas sea más notoria para ambos, los cuales soltaron un suspiro de satisfacción, esta noche iba a ser larga, Ragamuffin sonrió apretando mas a la chica contra el árbol besando su cuello para luego bajar lentamente.

¿Quiere que sea delicada Sr. Muffin? -dice en tono de burla mientras aumenta la presión en su piernas haciendo que sus cuerpos se peguen, si es que eso era algo posible, un poco más, ella comenzó a tocar lentamente con la yema de sus dedos todo el pecho del inmortal, se sentía frio, tanto que el contraste con su piel pareciera una roca, se escuchaban los suspiros del mayor haciendo sonreír a la menos de manera dulce.

Solo quiero que seas tú, como siempre lo has sido –volvió a besarla pero esta vez de manera más suave, acariciando su cabello, saboreando los labios que nunca creyó poder poseer, se permitió sonreír levemente durante el beso, pero solo fue un momento, ya que la chica hizo un movimiento brusco de caderas haciéndolo gruñir - No, hagas eso –dijo con la voz ronca, eso lo había tomado desprevenido, pero le hizo darse cuenta de que debía continuar, o le iba a empezar a doler, y no de la buena manera.

¿Qué sucede si lo hago? –hizo una réplica del movimiento haciendo que sus entrepiernas volvieran a chocar causando el mismo efecto de las vez anterior, haciendo que la chica ría levemente por la expresión del vampiro, el mayor sonrió de manera macabra clavando su garras de manera sonora en el tronco.

Esas tenemos, como gustes – como si de un cuchillo se tratara las garras de las manos libres pasaron por el vestido de la chica haciendo que este se partiera en dos, ganando una protesta de la chica la cual el callo a besos, sus manos comenzaron a pasearse por el cuerpo de la menor de manera descarada haciendo que ella suspirase por las atenciones, comenzó a besar su cuello de nuevo y parte de su pecho haciendo que la chica acariciara sus cabellos casi de manera automática.

No puedo mas – La chica entendió casi de manera inmediata, claro está que el hecho que arrancara sus bragas y hiciera desaparecer toda su ropa, la de él y ella, de igual manera dio una clara idea del punto a tratar, el vampiro poco le importo prepárala y sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero tenía que sentirla, y debía ser ahora.

Un grito se escucho por los alrededores, pero ellos sabían que no serian escuchados, no al menos por alguien que no pudieran asesinar por interrumpirlos, clavo sus uñas haciendo que un liquido negro brotara de las heridas que ella causaba, no podía detener sus gemidos, tampoco es que quisiera detenerlos, es solo que no hallaba una manera decirle a Ragamuffin que estaba siendo demasiado brusco para su primera vez, es solo que cada vez que ella intentaba razonar, el vampiro daba en un punto que hacía ver estrellas, y tocarlas a la vez, las embestidas aumentaron de ritmo casi tocando lo frenético, Lenore no aguantaría mucho mas al ritmo pautado por el mayor.

El nombre de el salía de manera espontanea, como si nunca hubiera dicho algo más en su vida, el vampiro sonrió, podría acostumbrarse a esto, Lenore en sus brazos, su pequeño cuerpo siendo poseído por él y SOLO por él, la el cómo sus paredes apretaban su miembro como si no quisieran dejarlo ir, si definitivamente no era malo, lo malo podía llegar a ser que no aguantaría mucho mas.

Lenore, creo que – un gruñido espontaneo corto su frase, siendo besado por la chica la cual sus gemidos iban solo en aumento de tono.

Yo también – volvieron a besarse soltando sonidos guturales al haber acabado el acto, la respiración agitada de Lenore era lo único que podía escucharse en ese bosque tan frio, el vampiro la deposito en el césped haciendo que sus ropas aparecieran de nuevo, rasgadas, pero allí estaban.

Al calmarse Lenore miro al mayor sin saber que decir, su rostro inexpresivo había regresado, y la furia se había ido, solo quedaba la duda.

¿Qué pasara ahora Ragamuffin? –si no hubiese sido por que el único sonido existente era la voz de Lenore Muffin no hubiera podido escuchar.

El vampiro se acostó a su lado haciendo que ella se acostara en su pecho - ¿Qué le pediste a Kimora Lenore? – la pregunta la tomo desprevenida, pero ya después de todo, tenía que decir como había sucedido todo.

Le pedí tener el cuerpo de una mujer deseada y. . . – se quedo callada como s temiera que sus palabras arruinaran algo, el momento o su felicidad.

Y le pedí que fueras mío. – esto último lo dijo con un deje de miedo ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mayor, apretando la ropa, o lo que quedaba de ropa en su pecho.

Lenore – Alzo la cabeza de la chica, haciendo que lo mirara costándole un poco al principio para luego lograrlo.

Aun te queda un deseo – La chica lo miro extrañada sin entender el significado de esas palabras, ladeando la cabeza en señal de clara confusión haciendo sonreír al mayor.

Yo siempre fui tuyo.

_Nadie puede comprobarlo, nadie puede decir que no es verdad, quizás sea imposible ya que ella está muerta._

_**Pero nadie puede decir que Lenore no soltó una lágrima de felicidad al besar de nuevo a su eterno compañero.**_

* * *

Y he aquí mi 2do intento de lemon, oh bueno por algo se empieza ¿No?... Por favor no me maten soy nueva en esto.

Aclarando:

Kimora es un personaje que invente para darle algo de sentido a la historia.

"Little bunny Foo Foo" si es una canción es solo que Dirge, hizo la parodia como cosa rara, aquí están los links por si quieren verlos.

Lenore: watch?v=PusCpQIbmCw

Original: watch?v=cfsLSUuh49c

_Espero que me dejen algún comentario, y que le haya gustado nos vemos en otra historia._

_Besos de Venezuela._


End file.
